Ichigo the Transcendent
by Fanficlover175
Summary: In the Fight with Aizen Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tenshou on him killing him instantly, instead of completely loosing his powers like Tensa Zangetsu told him he became stronger instead, but he was the only one remaining, everything was destroyed, every single Shinigami, Hollow and earthlings died In the war making Ichigo the only one remaining Warning: Ichigo will be God-like
1. A strong Desire Grants One wish

A strong Desire grants ones wish

"So prepare yourself, I'll show you my Final Getsuga Tenshou" said Ichigo Kurosaki as he pointed his blade towards Sosuke Aizen as he grabbed his arm, Black Rieshi covered Ichigo, once the Reishi settled there stood Ichigo with long flowing Black hair, bandages covered his body and right arm, leaving his left arm free with black markings on them, his Black Reishi flowing out of him "The final Getsuga Tenshou is about me becoming Getsuga itself" he said as he looked at Aizen, his eyes changed from their chocolate brown to ruby red color "now I understand, if I use this technique I will use all of my soul reaper powers, that's what final means" he said as Aizen's eyes widened for a bit " **I still can't sense his power** " he thought as he started remembering his Evolutions up to this point " **I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a Soul Reaper, just as two dimensional beings can never interact with three dimensional beings, no Soul Reaper or human will be able to my spiritual pressure unless I deliberately bring down my powers down to their level of awareness** " he continued thinking as his flashbacks stopped " **wait a minute** " he bean thinking again " **if that is the case then that means he is at a higher level than myself** " he said as he grit his teeth in anger " **NO NO NO NO NO NO!** " he yelled out in anger " **it's absurd, a mere human can't surpass me, it couldn't possibly be** " he yelled out as ichigo formed a sword from his Reishi making Aizen gasp in surprise, Ichigo pointed the Reish sword up " _ **Mugetsu**_ " he said as he pointed the sword towards Aizen making his Reishi flare up making everything behind him black

-Flashback-

" _these are my final words to you, if you use this you will loose all of your Soul Reaper powers_ " said Tensa Zangetsu as he was falling down " _Farewell Ichigo_ "

-Flashback end-

Aizen's eyes widened in fear, he tried to run away but black columms of Reishi flew upward as _**Mugetsu**_ hit Aizen cutting him in half as the darkness consumed him, Ichigo went back down towards the ground, he looked around seeing no one, his eyes started to well up as tears fell down his face "I did it, I finally did it" he thought to himself as he looked up to the sky "Dad, Karin, Yuzu, Hat 'n clogs, Youruichi, Rukia and everyone else I've avenged you" he said to himself, his friends would've still been here if he had only been stronger, what was the point in his name being one who protects if everyone that he had sworn to protect had died, if only he could go back and fix everything, save everyone from the Arrancars " **Then would you like to go back** " said a strange Feminine voice out of nowhere, Ichigo began looking around to find out who was talking, suddenly the Hogyoku appeared in front of Ichigo surprising him " **would you like to go back and change everything** " she said again shocking Ichigo, he began to think if he should accept the offer the Hogyoku offered him, what else did he have to loose, he was the only one remaining, no one survived in the war "yes I would like to go back and change everything" he said as he was determined to change everything from happening " **your wish has been granted** " she said as she began to glow and the scenery changed around Ichigo, he felt shorter all of a sudden, he began to look around and noticed he was back at his old Dojo where he would practice Karate, he saw Tatsuki looking at him before handing him a letter "U-um Ichigo would you like to come to my birthday party today, it's at 7" she said as ichigo remembered this day, it was the day Grand Fisher had attacked His mother, he smiled at her "sure" he said as he ran over to his mother, his eyes held sadness in them when he first arraived but they were full of life again as he now had a second chance to fix everything "Mom, Mom can we go to Tatsuki's party today" he said as he handed her the invitation he got from Tatasuki, Masaki smiled at her son "of course" she said as they walked back home

-30 minutes later-

Ichigo was walking towards Tatsuki's house, before he left he noticed he still had his powers and some new powers that he didn't know he had, he still couldn't control it but he would set it aside for later, once Ichigo and Masaki reached the area of her soon awaited Death he saw the Grand Fisher waiting for him to go down and save the fake girl/his lure, Ichigo decide to play along and ran down the hill, but instead of going to save the Fake girl he ran towards the Grand Fisher, this alerted Masaki making her summon her Quincy bow and shooting some arrows towards the Grand Fisher trying to save her son, the arrows proved to be ineffective shocking Masaki as the only thing she could do was run towards Ichigo and try to protect him, she stopped once she saw that he was releasing a lot of Reiatsu, a Zanpakuto appeared in front of Ichigo surprising Masaki and the Grand Fisher " _ **Cast aside fear: Zangetsu**_ " he said as the Zanpakuto changed into dual blades, one as Dark as the Night and the other one as White/silver as the moon, Ichigo gripped them and launched himself towards the Grand fisher Killing him instantly, he tried to act as if his powers were too much and fainted making Masaki run towards her son, she picked up her son noticing that his Shinigami clothes disappear "M-mom what's going on" he said as he woke up "nothing to worry about sweety" she said as they continued walking towards Tatsuki's house, she set her son down and smiled at him making him smile back at her, once they reached Tatsuki's house Ichigo knocked on the door waiting for the door to be opened, the door opened revealing Tatsuki smiling at Ichigo "Ichigo you're finally here!" she said as she hugged him making Masaki smile at her son and walked in, Ichigo hugged Tatsuki back blushing a little as he has never seen Tatsuki act this way "Happy Birthday Tatsuki" he said as he handed her a present, she smiled and took it towards a table full of presents, he entered in the house and walked towards Tatsuki's room waiting for her to help him on a stance that he's had trouble during their spar's and training, once Tatsuki entered she smiled at him and bowed Ichigo bowed as well and resumed the stance that they were taught

-20 minutes later-

Ichigo finally understood the form and had beat Tatsuki for the first time, he smiled as he beat her, Ichigos' smile made her blush before she kissed him surprising Ichigo as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he licked her lower lip asking for permission, she opened her mouth and Ichigo's tongue entered in her mouth quickly winning dominance over her and began exploring her mouth, they pulled away so that they could breath a string of Saliva following as they pull away "I love you Ichigo" she said as she kissed Ichigo again, he smiled and kissed back "I love you too Tatsuki" he said as he smiled at her making her blush slightly ' _I've already changed the past too much, the future I know doesn't exist anymore_ ' he thought as he walked to the door "bye Tatsuki I have to leave now see you at Practice tomorrow" he said as he waved her goodbye, he ran towards his mother smiling at her "I'm here mommy" he said as he grabbed her hand smiling at her making her smile as well "ok then let's head on home" she said as she began walking back to their house

-next day-

A man opened the door and jumped up with a kick prepared towards Ichigo "ICHIGO MY BEAU-" Isshin Shiba Kurosaki former Captain 10th captain of the Gotei 13 said before being kicked into the ceiling "Good reflexes as usual my son" he said as he fell down from the Ceiling, he stood back up "get changed and come down for breakfast, I'll talk with you once we finish breakfast" he said in a serious tone "got it" Ichigo said as he went into the Bathroom and brushed his teeth, he changed into some casual clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast "good morning Mom, dad, Yuzu, Karin" he said as he greeted his family "good morning Ichigo how was your sleep" said Masaki as she served breakfast "good morning Ichi-nii" said Yuzu and Karin as they smiled at him making him smile back at them "I slept good mom" he said as he went to the table and sat down, he began eating breakfast with them and smiled as they began talking about silly stuff.  
After he finished eating breakfast he went back to his room where his father was already waiting for him "what did you want to talk about father" he replied as he saw his father's serious face "it has to do with the fact that you have a different spiritual Pressure" he said ' _crap what do I do_ ' thought Ichigo as he tried to play dumb "What's spiritual pressure dad" he said as he was hoping that his father would just dismiss it as nothing "don't play dumb Ichigo I've sensed your spiritual pressure all your life, but yesterday it increased a lot that and you're a horrible Liar" he said as he looked at Ichigo 'well no point in lying' he thought as he turned serious as well "dad you may not believe this but I'm from the future where Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society and waged war with them" he said as Isshin noticed a sad look in his eyes "and I'm guessing no one survived" he said as Ichigo remained silent, he hugged his son "it's ok to cry son" he said as Ichigo began sobbing in his fathers arms as he replayed all of the memories of his dead friends and family, after a while Ichigo stopped Crying and fell asleep in his fathers arms, Isshin gave his sin a sad smile and layed him down on his bed

-1 hour later-

Ichigo woke up in his bed, he changed into his Karate gear and went downstairs where his mother was waiting for him, he saw his father looking at his mother with a worried expression making Ichigo wonder what happened while he was asleep "come on Sweety lets go" she said as she opened the door, Ichigo followed after her and walked with her towards his Karate Class, Ichigo smiled as he saw Tatsuki already there "Hey Tatsuki" Ichigo said as he saw Tatsuki smile back at him "Hey Ichigo how are you" she said as she blushed a little bit "I'm good now that you're here with me" he said making Tatsuki blush a deep red color, she lightly punched Ichigo and giggling, making Tatuki laugh is hard on its own but to make her Giggle would be nearly Impossible to do due to her tomboyish nature, as soon as she giggled it seemed as if the whole Karate class froze looking at Tatasuki with a scared Expression, never have they ever heard her giggle making everyone including their master to shudder in fear thinking that she became possessed and she was going to kill them all( **A/N:THE END IS NEAR)**  
after the class got over the fact that Tatsuki Giggled Ichigo managed to beat her in another spar again surprising everyone due to the fact that Yesterday Tatsuki was the one who would always win, not the other way around "I bet little strawberry cheated" said an older kid with a 2nd degree black belt making Ichigo scowl at the Older kid "what's with the face strawberry, you want to challenge me" said the kid in a cocky tone "I bet I could beat you only using one hand" he said as he went to strike Ichigo at the jaw, Ichigo dodged it my moving his head to the side and grabbed his arm kneeing him in the gut and flipping him over surprising everyone "your cockiness will be your downfall" said Ichigo as he walked away in a cool way making Tatsuki blush and a little wet confusing her as to why she felt aroused, ( **A/N: ok so I'm going off canon in this chapter slightly, I'm making Tatsuki and Ichigo along with all his friends 9** ) Ichigo smiled at her making her blush even more "good bye Ichigo see you tomorrow" she said as she hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek making him blush before kissing her cheek back "bye Tatsuki" he said as he walked over to his mother "so I see my little baby finally has a girlfriend" she said teasingly making Ichigo blush again

=End=

Hey Guys this is my first story on here, if it's a little bit short i am sorry but i can't think of any further stuff, i already have the story planned out and how it will play out, i might make the chapters a little bit longer, i'll be seeing you in the next chapter -Fanficlover175


	2. Announcement

Hey Guys Fanficlover175 here, sorry for jot updating any of my stories i havent abondoned them, life just got in the way, i'll be on haiatus a while longer, one of my friends recently died from cancer, and im in denial hoping it's a a cruel joke being played, anyways untill next time


End file.
